


季风

by Yvonne_217_Whisper_01



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvonne_217_Whisper_01/pseuds/Yvonne_217_Whisper_01
Summary: 写给贝肯尼的信（日记体）。从前一年的12月初写到次年11月27日（灿烈生日），那年他39岁。贝肯尼离开他四年了，他记得他喜欢“4”这个数字。
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	季风

“每年季风掉头的时刻，我会到你身边。”

12月3日，首尔

又被这样的梦纠缠了整晚。

和昨晚的梦一样，前天也是这样，还有大前天。仔细数数，已经持续近三年每晚做同样的梦了。

贝肯尼，我又梦到了你。我在每夜的梦里回到那个舞台，足足上千次。

我不想每晚做同样的梦了，可又害怕自己会忘掉你。你的样子，你的声音，每分每秒，都牢牢记住。

贝肯尼，我好想你。

12月4日，首尔

今年要处理的事情有点多，抱歉，贝肯尼。但是新年到来之前，我一定会赴约。

贝肯尼，我那时为什么没能拉紧你的手呢？

贝肯尼，我为什么没有早点看到那个孩子呢？

贝肯尼，我为什么没有发现那台升降机有故障呢？

贝肯尼，我们那时为什么一拖再拖？在我们还有大把的机会和时间的时候？

贝肯尼，我好后悔。

12月13日，首尔

贝肯尼，今天路上发生了一起车祸。

不过没有发生在我身上，我只是路过。

贝肯尼，我突然感到害怕。我不怕鬼故事，但是我不敢看那个伤者的脸。他有一张鲜红的脸。——我怕我在他的脸上看到你。

我好想见到你，我的贝肯尼。可是我又害怕看到你。每晚出现在我梦里的你，你也有着鲜红的脸。贝肯尼，求求你，不要用那样的眼神看着我。

他们说只要思念足够深切，所思念的人就会回来。

如果你会回来，贝肯尼。

我会一直等你。

12月19日，首尔

我要出发了，贝肯尼。

当我飞过层层云朵的时候，我会看到你吗？我会用力寻找的，如果你说，你会承载着星光前来。

请按时抵达吧。

12月25日，北海道

“‘期待’是件很美好的事。”

这是路旁的广告牌告诉我的。你相信吗，贝肯尼，我现在日语讲得很好。

我也可以用日语给粉丝们打招呼了。如果我们还合体活动的话。

哦，大家都过的很好，别担心。

上次见面，还见到了小勋的妻子，到现在我还会感叹：我们忙内长那么大了啊。是个很好的女孩子，你也会喜欢她的。俊勉哥的女儿两岁了。前几天钟仁给我们发消息，说他找到那个对的人了。

我的贝肯尼，圣诞快乐。

你过得好吗？

1月1日，札幌

新年快乐，贝肯尼。

今晚月色好美，真希望你在我身边。

1月13日，札幌

我成了这家滑雪场的常客了，贝肯尼，你想象得到吗？我也会养成一个一成不变的习惯，除了每天想你。

我们说好了一起来滑雪的。你知道吗，贝肯尼，那年我其实已经偷偷订好了机票。你的和我的。

等我们完成那场表演走下舞台，就能立即动身。听说那年的第一场雪来得很早，就在11月28日。可是我们最终也没能完美结束，不论是那场舞台，还是我们的旅行约定。

那一年的季风提前了，是为了带走你吗？从我的身边。

贝肯尼，那之后我每年都会来札幌。

只是身边没有你。

贝肯尼，我好想你。

2月1日，札幌

贝肯尼，今天我受伤了。

可我不难受，虽然我是戴着夹板，坐在病床上写下这些文字的。

我看到你了。

我真高兴。

所以我才失去了平衡——因为我想要拥抱你，在白雪中等待着我的你。你也看到我了吧？我摔得挺狠，真是狼狈啊。不过我知道你不会笑话我的。

我早该知道的，你从来都没有离开过我。你也舍不得我，不是吗？

风里有你，雪里有你，整个世界，充斥着我和你。

不是吗？

3月6日，札幌

我感到春天快来了，贝肯尼。要回首尔了，门口的柳树已经憋不住第一颗嫩芽了。

我不喜欢春天。

拜托请多停留片刻吧，贝肯尼。我愿意永远活在冬季里，只要和你在一起。

贝肯尼，我真的不想离开你。

5月6日，大堡礁

这里是深秋了啊，贝肯尼。旱季很适合潜水。可惜这里没有季风气候。

我说过，要带你到所有美丽的海洋潜水。你也喜欢这里吗？

许多珊瑚礁还顽强地存活着，虽然很辛苦。就像我一样，贝肯尼。你看，失去了你的我，还像当时承诺你的那样，活着。

这里真漂亮，贝肯尼，你看到了吗。五彩的珊瑚礁，多像你的眼睛。差点忘了，是你赋予它们色彩的。原来你就在这里啊，贝肯尼，就算我潜入海底，你还是会照耀我。

你知道吗，贝肯尼，他们说光是海洋里的火焰。

所以我才那么笃定，你就在我的身边。

贝肯尼，生日快乐。

10月5日，首尔

好久没有给你写信了，抱歉，贝肯尼。

我今天见到那个孩子了。他成长得很好，今年上小学二年级。

他说感谢你救了他。他不会忘记你。

这样就够了吧，贝肯尼，只要这个世界还留存着你的痕迹。除了我，还有人会回忆你。

你也会感到幸福的吧？

11月26日，首尔

明天是我的生日，贝肯尼。我知道你一定记得。

你知道吗，我又回到了那个舞台。

就在明天凌晨，我会站上那个升降台。我会穿上同你一套的演出服，我会握着你握过的麦克风。我会唱我们唱过的歌，你的部分和我的部分。

你知道吗，那里已经没有你的痕迹了，贝肯尼。

可我的心里还有，我的贝肯尼。我的整颗心，都由你的脚步、你的声音、你的身影构成。

你会来吗，贝肯尼？

今年就请随着早一点的季风前来吧。就在明天随着季风回来吧，就像你曾承诺我的那样。请回到首尔吧，就当是为了我。

四年过去了，贝肯尼。

“4”是你最喜欢的数字。你是我最喜欢的人。

过去，现在，以后。

보고싶어요.

**Author's Note:**

> 札幌（さっぽろ），位于日本北海道岛西部的城市。  
> 北海道属温带季风气候。冬季寒冷干燥，夏季暖热多雨，四季分明。平均气温：1月，－4～－10℃；8月，18～20℃。年降水量800～1200毫米。12月至次年3月有积雪，最深达4米。夏季东南岸多海雾，冬季北岸和东岸有流冰。


End file.
